Love Sick
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Poor Shizuo gets the flu right when his family is going on vacation. So Izaya offers to take care of him while his family is out of town/SHizaya fluffy/rated for language
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ok so I had the erg to write a really funny and adorable Shizaya, because I love them both to death! Read it and love it!**

* * *

><p>"Ahh…nn…" Shizuo groaned turning over in his bed, feeling the unbearable pain in his stomach, throat, and head. Shizuo's mother took out the thermometer in her eldest son's mouth and looked at it.<p>

"Sorry sweat heart but you're running a 102 degree fever. Looks like you can't come on vacation with us." Shizuo's mother said placing a cold hand on the teenager's hot forehead.

"Nn but mom I'm sick, your just gunna leave me here?" Shizuo asked squinting at the bright light from his lamp.

"Oh of course not, I would never leave me baby all alone when he's sick. A friend of mine said she was also going on vacation with her family. She said that her son would love to take care of you while you're sick; you probably know him, he's in your grade and he goes to your school. He's going to be sleeping over for the whole week until we get back." Shizuo mother said. She tucked the sickly teen in bed and kissed his forehead.

"He should be here soon, just try and get some sleep baby." Shizuo's mother said as she walked out of the room to put the thermometer away. Kasuka walked in a minute later and stood by his older brother.

"Ugh, I feel so bad for you." Kasuka said starring at Shizuo pitifully.

"It's just the flu, and I don't really mind not going on vacation." Shizuo said shrugging carelessly.

"No I feel bad for you because of who you got stuck with to take care of you." Kasuka said backing away from the blonde teenager. Shizuo propped himself up and looked at his younger brother suspiciously.

"Who is it?"

"Well….um….Izaya Orihara." Kasuka quickly ran out of the room just as his brother exploded with rage.

* * *

><p>Izaya knocked on the front door of Shizuo's house with a backpack full of clothes for the week and a pot of soup he had made for the sickly blonde. Kasuka opened the door and starred at the raven haired teenager.<p>

"Hello Kasuka." Izaya said in his usual cheerful tone.

"Uh… Hello Izaya." Kasuka said as he moved out of the way to let Izaya inside.

"Shizuo is sleeping and my parents have already left to get our plane tickets; they wanted me to wait here until you came. There is two hundred dollars in emergency money on the kitchen counter and the number to the hotel we will be staying at incase of any more problems. The medication for Shizuo is also on the kitchen counter; just give him one pill with breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Kasuka said as he grabbed his car keys out of his pocket.

"Good luck…you'll need it." Kasuka said as he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

Izaya put down the soup he had made on the kitchen table and started down the hallway to Shizuo's room. He walked threw the opened door and smiled at the sleeping blonde who had is thumb stuck in his mouth.

"_Awwwww how cute, my princess sucks his thumb~" _Izaya giggled and sat down on the edge of Shizuo's bed; he smiled his creepy little smile as Shizuo rolled onto his back and stretched out his arms in his sleep. The raven haired teenager reached a hand out and carefully started rubbing the blonde's stomach, trying to comfort him. Shizuo let out a loud sigh and smiled in his sleep; obviously feeling better as Izaya rubbed his aching stomach.

"_Un what's on my stomach?"_ Shizuo slowly opened his eyes to see Izaya leaning over him. Shizuo screamed and quickly sat up in his bed; pressing his back up against his bed's headboard.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Izaya said laughing at Shizuo's reaction.

"WHA WHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" Shizuo screamed wrapping his blanket tightly around his body.

"Remember? I'm supposed to be taking care of you all this week?" Izaya said smiling evilly at the petrified blonde.

"I don't care! Get out of my room!" Shizuo kicked the teenager; trying to get him further away.

"Now don't be mean Shizuo, stop fussing around or you'll get even sicker." Izaya said.

"No I won't…." Shizuo said as he started up a coughing fit. Izaya moved closer and started rubbing Shizuo's back; trying to calm him down. Shizuo tried to push Izaya's hand away but the cough was controlling him; making him bend over and almost choke to death.

"Calm down Shizu-chan." Izaya cooed. Izaya continued to rub the blonde's back until he finally stopped coughing. Shizuo clawed at his throat and whimpered.

"Owwwwwwwww it hurts." Shizuo groaned sinking back under the blankets. Izaya tucked Shizuo in and got up from the bed.

"I'll go find some throat lozenges for you just don't move and call me if you need me." Izaya said swiftly moving out of the room. He ran into the bathroom and looked threw the medicine cabinet, trying to find something that will sooth Shizuo's throat. All there was was a bottle with a red liquid type substance marked "cough syrup-prevents coughs"; Izaya shrugged and grabbed the bottle off the shelf. He grabbed a spoon to measure out the liquid and ran back to the moaning teenager.

"Alright Shizu-chan I got something to help your cough." Izaya poured the liquid into the spoon and sat on the edge of Shizuo's bed. Shizuo's vision was blurry and he couldn't really hear what the flea was saying. A cold hand brushed up against Shizuo's forehead and moved his bleach blonde hair out of his face.

"Open up." Izaya said holding the spoon in front of Shizuo's mouth. When Shizuo didn't respond Izaya put a hand on Shizuo's chin and opened his mouth; the raven haired teenager poured red liquid into Shizuo's mouth and made sure he swallowed every last drop.

"Feel better?" Izaya asked as he twisted the cap back on the bottle. Shizuo groaned and put one hand on his throat and one hand on his head.

"Where does it hurt Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked nudging up against the whimpering blonde. Shizuo knew if he glared at the flea or protested he would just feel even sicker.

"My head, stomach, and throat hurt really bad, and my chest hurts to." Shizuo said turning his head away from the brunet.

"Poor Shizu-chan, I'll make you better." Izaya said. He leaned forward and kissed Shizuo's head gently; then he carefully pulled up Shizuo's shirt and started rubbing his stomach again.

"Maybe if you slept a little you'd feel better." Izaya said continuing to rub the blonde's stomach.

"I can't flea; I'm in too much pain." Shizuo whined. Izaya actually felt really bad for the teenager that hated him so much.

"I'm sorry Shizu-chan." Izaya said kissing the blonde's hot forehead again.

"Why are you sorry, you didn't get me sick; and stop kissing me its disgusting and you'll get yourself sick to?"

"Oh please Shizu-chan, I got my flu shots so I can't get sick from you." Izaya said as a matter- of- fact. Shizuo turned over on his side, not wanting to face the brunet. Izaya took his hand away from the blonde's stomach and carefully started rubbing his side.

"Are you hungry? I made some soup for you; I heard you're supposed to drink soup when you're sick." Izaya said still rubbing Shizuo's side.

"No, my stomach still hurts." Shizuo groaned into his pillow.

"I'm going to get some for you anyway, you need fluids." And with that Izaya was up off Shizuo's bed and heading to the kitchen. He took out a bowl and filled it up with the hot soup he had made for his favorite human. Izaya came back into Shizuo's room with a napkin, a bowl of soup, and a spoon.

"Sit up Shizu-chan." Izaya said. He put the soup down and carefully helped the blonde sit up against his head board.

"I said I'm not hungry." Shizuo whimpered trying to lie back down.

"It's ok Shizzy; I'll feed it to you." Izaya said. He sat right up next to the blonde and put the bowl of soup in his lap.

"Ok open up." Izaya said holding the spoon full of soup in front of Shizuo's mouth. Shizuo really was too sick to argue, so he obeyed and opened his mouth allowing the hot liquid to pour down his sore throat.

"How does it taste." Izaya asked scooping another small amount of the soup. Shizuo laid his head back against the head board and closed his eyes.

"…Good." Shizuo mumbled. Izaya smiled and held another spoonful in front of Shizuo's mouth.

"Open." Izaya said. Shizuo opened his mouth but kept his eyes closed; Izaya was surprised that Shizuo finished every bit of the soup without protest. He moved the blonde down and pulled the blankets over his shivering body.

"Sweat dreams Shizu-chan" Izaya said brushing his velvet lips against Shizuo's forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Don't worry there are more chapter's to come! Just have to keep typing! Please comment! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo's eyes shot open to a weird feeling in his stomach; he quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He basically just collapsed to his keens and started vomiting violently into the toilet. He wished his family hadn't left him alone with the flea; he didn't want Izaya to see him so weak. Shizuo flushed and used every bit of strength he had left to pull himself up off the floor; but he was still very weak from his medication, so he collapsed back onto the bathroom floor.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya said in alarm. Shizuo looked up to see the brunet standing right beside him; Izaya bent down and helped the blonde to his feet. Shizuo limped to his bed with his arm wrapped around Izaya's shoulder for support. Izaya lowered Shizuo down onto his bed and pulled the blankets over his warm body. Shizuo was shaking furiously; his whole body was in terrible pain.

"Shizu-chan it's 2:00 in the morning if you didn't know. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Izaya asked his voice laced with worry. Shizuo turned over onto his back and looked up at the worried brunet.

"My stomach hurts so badly." Shizuo cried clutching his stomach that was causing him the most pain and discomfort.

"Want me to rub it again?" Izaya asked leaning over the whimpering teenager. Shizuo didn't answer he clawed at his stomach and whimpered loudly.

"Ssshhh it's ok Shizu-chan." Izaya said moving the blonde's hands and carefully rubbing his stomach. Shizuo relaxed a little as Izaya's hand moved soothingly around his stomach.

"Feeling better?" Izaya asked as Shizuo lay back under the blankets. Izaya smiled and got up onto his feet. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's wrist and pulled him back down on his bed; the blonde carefully put Izaya's hand back on his stomach.

"Don't…leave me." Shizuo whispered as his head fell back and he passed out completely. Izaya smiled at the sleeping blonde and continued to rub his stomach while he slept.

Shizuo slowly opened his eyes to a bright light shinning in them. He groaned, pulled the blankets over his head and turned over onto his belly. He felt a hand start rubbing his back as he snuggled back comfortably into his bed.

"Feeling better Shizu-chan?" Shizuo heard Izaya ask.

"Not really, my head is killing me…but my stomach and throat doesn't really hurt that bad anymore." Shizuo said turning over to his other side to face the brunet.

"Well that's a good sign, you'll probably be over this flu by tomorrow if you keep drinking a lot of liquids and a lot of rest." Izaya said stroking Shizuo's cheek.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I would think you'd take up this opportunity to harass me." Shizuo said looking up at the brunet confused.

"Now why would I do that when you're sick? I would never harass you when you're all weak and helpless, because I love you Shizu-chan." Izaya bent over and kissed the blonde gently on the cheek.

"I'm not too weak to kick your ass." Shizuo said, he threw the blankets and pillows off of himself and shot at the brunet. But unfortunately he was really weak so instead of strangling the teenager, he just fell flat on his face. Izaya moved a hand under the limp body and moved him back on his bed.

"Yeah ok you can kick my ass when you get better." Izaya said tucking the blonde back in bed.

"I hate you." Shizuo said shooting Izaya an angry glare.

"I love you too baby, want me to make you some breakfast?" Izaya asked smoothing Shizuo's bleach blonde hair back.

"Fine." Shizuo sighed. Izaya left and came back a few minutes later with a plate of eggs and toast with butter slathered onto it. Izaya helped the blonde sit up as he sat back down next to him.

"I don't need you to feed me." Shizuo said as Izaya stabbed an egg and held it up to the teenager's mouth.

"I insist." Izaya said

"I'm not a baby I can…" Shizuo was interrupted as Izaya shoved the egg in his mouth. Izaya quickly covered Shizuo's mouth so he wouldn't spit it out.

"Swallow it." Izaya commanded. Shizuo grumbled but obeyed.

"How was it?" Izaya asked looking at the Shizuo curiously.

"Oh my god that was amazing!" Shizuo grabbed the plate and started shoveling down the food.

"Looks like you got your appetite back." Izaya laughed as he watched Shizuo finish what was left on his plate.

"Want me to make you more? I could make you an omelet." Izaya said picking up the empty plate.

"I'll have four of those and more of that toast." Shizuo said laying back down in his bed.

"Yes my love." Izaya said. Shizuo was able to sleep a little before smelling Izaya's home cooking. He quickly sat up to see Izaya carrying a plate of omelets and toast in one hand and a tall glass of orange juice.

"Sorry I took so long baby; I fresh squeezed the orange juice and took out the pulp and seeds." Izaya said placing the plate on Shizuo's lap and the glass of orange juice on his nightstand.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Shizuo asked taking a bite of the omelet.

"Oh I love cooking, my mom and dad work late a lot so I usually make dinner for my sisters." Izaya said sitting down next to the blonde.

"I have to admit, you are a very good cook." Shizuo said finishing the omelets and going right for the toast.

"Thank you…I'm sad though, tomorrow is our last day together before your family comes home." Izaya said sadly.

"Really? Hm I don't even remember this weekend." Shizuo said handing Izaya them empty plate.

"Well you were really sick and you were on a lot of medication." Izaya said getting up with the empty plate. He watched as Shizuo drowned everything he ate in the orange juice.

"Wow, you actually made that?" Shizuo asked handing Izaya the empty glass.

"It was good right? I made it with extra love." Izaya giggled and walked out of the room. Shizuo rubbed his temple, feeling his headache coming back.

**Author's Note: Ok there is one more chapter! It'll be up soon so don't worry! Please comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Looks like you're feeling better." Izaya said as Shizuo came out of his room smiling widely.

"I feel great; I think I'm finally over that damn flu." Shizuo said cheerfully. Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"That's great; why don't you go take a nice hot shower and I'll lay out some fresh clothes for you." Izaya said pressing his forehead against Shizuo's. Shizuo felt his face grow hot as Izaya un-wrapped his arms and walked past him.

While Shizuo took his well needed shower Izaya pulled off Shizuo's bed sheets and replaced them with some fresh ones.

"I'm glad you're all better; since your family doesn't get back for another two hours want to go for a walk; some fresh air will do you some good." Izaya asked as Shizuo came out in the clothes Izaya had laid out for him.

"I guess so." Shizuo mumbled. Izaya reached forward and entangled his fingers with Shizuo's; Shizuo was in shock as he was lead out of the house. He looked over at Izaya and saw that he was looking up at the clear blue sky.

"It's such a beautiful day, right Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked turning his head towards the blonde.

"If you say so flea." Shizuo said looking away from Izaya's gaze.

"What's wrong Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as Shizuo kept his gaze to the floor.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Are you feeling sick again? We can go back home if you want."

"No, and would you stop acting like you care if I'm sick or not!"

"But I do care about you Shizu-chan."

"No you don't, you hate me; you aren't supposed to take care of me… I don't need your fucking pity." Izaya reached up and hugged Shizuo tightly.

"I love you Shizu-chan." Shizuo grinded his teeth and pushed the teenager on the floor. Izaya looked up at the angry blonde who had his arms crossed across his chest and his gaze turned away from him. Izaya slowly got to his feet and started walking again; with his head hanging low. Shizuo looked over at the brunet as the finally reached the park.

"…are you crying?" Shizuo asked as he saw tears roll down Izaya's cheeks.

"…_sniffle_…no." Izaya said rubbing his red eyes. They both walked over to one of the benches in the park and sat down. Shizuo bit his lips hard as Izaya buried his face in his hands and started crying.

"Izaya…please stop crying." Shizuo begged as people in the park started to stare.

"No, you hurt my feeling." Izaya cried into his hands.

"Oh, come on Izaya you seventeen stop fucking crying like a two year old." That only made Izaya cry even harder.

"_What a jerk…I bet that blonde guy dumped that poor brunet_." One of the girls in the park said to her boyfriend.

Shizuo sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around Izaya; pressing the brunet close to his body. Izaya immediately stopped crying and looked up at the blonde.

"I'm sorry I hurt you…thanks for taking care of me." Shizuo said as he nuzzled his face against Izaya's.

"I love you." Izaya said wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck.

"…..I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Just wanted to end it in a cute way love you all and my next fanfic will probably be a one shot! Love you all!<strong>


End file.
